It is known that certain CB1 modulators (known as antagonists or inverse agonists) are useful in the treatment of obesity, psychiatric and neurological disorders (WO01/70700 and EP 656354). However, there is a need for CB1 modulators with improved physicochemical properties and/or DMPK properties and/or pharmacodynamic properties.
Pyrazinecarboxamides are reported to possess antithrombotic properties (WO 92/02513). The compounds disclosed in this document are disclaimed from the compound claims of the present invention. 5,6-Diphenyl-2-pyrazinecarboxylic acid is disclosed in CH 458 361.